Currently, when a GFI circuit is tripped, there are no remote notifications to the homeowner. Usually, in garages where GFI circuits are required, homeowners have freezers or refrigerators. There are also places where there are GFI circuits where a homeowner may have an aquarium. If the GFI circuit becomes tripped and the homeowner is not aware of it, there can be the loss of hundreds of dollars of food that becomes thawed or spoiled or heated aquariums become cold and prized fish can die. This disclosure perfectly solves this problem.